I Know The Waters Sweet, But Blood Is Thicker
by IGotTooManyOTP
Summary: Emma helps Mary Margaret forget David when she's upset. /set before Kathryn gets taken when mm is crying on her bed. Unbeta'd, apologies for all mistakes.\ Parent/Child Incest, you've been warned!
1. Chapter 1

AN| two-shot, Emma/Mary-Margaret. Before the curse broke.

* * *

><p>Emma eased her jacket off and walked into the apartment, quietly making her way to Mary Margaret's room, she laid her jacket over the end of the bed, a soft sniffle came from her friend and Emma stopped at the edge of the bed.<p>

"You feel like talking about it?" The blonde asked.

"Nope." Mary Margaret murmured.

"Do you want to be alone?"

"Nope."

After a second of hesitation Emma laid down on the bed, a foot of space between them. Emma looking up at the ceiling, Mary Margaret facing the far wall.

After a few minutes, the brunette turned and looked at the blonde. "How do I make it stop hurting?" She whispered, tears cascading down the side of her face, over her nose, lading with a soft splat upon her pillow.

"You forget and move on." Emma said turning to face her friend, pulling her sleeve up over her palm to reach up and wipe away the tears.

"Emma-" Mary Margaret said with a sad hesitancy.

"No, I know, but try, do something to take your mind off of it." Emma smiled softly and went to sit up, but the brunette put a soft hand on her shoulder, a pleading look on her face.

"Emma, will you stay the night, here?"

"Yeah, sure, just let me go get changed." Emma smiled, pressing a kiss to her roommates cheek before getting up and heading upstairs.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Emma came downstairs, her hair tied back in a messy bun, PJ shorts just covering her butt cheeks, and a tank top that was a size or two too small, hugging her skin perfectly, revealing her stomach and hips abs on view. "I'd have something more covering but, I really need to wash." Emma shivered and climbed quickly under the blankets, the weather was really getting to her, then Emma realised the window above her friends bed was open. "The hell?" Emma said a little confused.<p>

"What?" Mary Margaret said as Emma's tone, having already burrowed herself deep under the blankets in flannel pyjamas.

"Your window.." Emma sat up and pulled the window closed. "No wonder it's so fricken cold." The blonde chuckled and slid back down the bed, pulling the blankets up to her shoulders.

"I'll do your washing for you tomorrow, Emma. I know work has been stressful on you."

"Oh, hey, you don't need to do that, I'll take it to the laundromat on my lunch break," Emma smiled, her eyes scanning over Mary's tears stained face despot her best efforts to of washed the evidence away when she washed her make-up off.

"Emma, it's no problem, the weather has made it so I can't really do anything either so I'll take it with mine."

Emma chewed her lip nervously and reached up, stroking Mary's cheek, watching her friends reaction, eyes fluttering closed at the gentle touch.

"Do you think I'll ever forget David?"

"No, but with time, the pain won't hurt as much," Emma said sadly and opened her arms, she wasn't affectionate, but she knew her friend needed it.

Mary Margaret slid into the blondes arms, her face resting against the crook of the sheriffs neck, a soft calming sigh escaping her lips.

Emma's body shivered as the breath tickled against her neck and she licked her lips involuntarily, stroking her hand up and down the brunettes back, her eyes starting to shut as the days stress started to flow out of her in the comfort of the bed.

"Goodnight, Emma" MM whispered before falling asleep in Emma's arms, the blonde succumbing to her dreams quickly after her.

During the night Emma woke to a pleasing pressure pressing against her core, in her sleepy haze she tried to figure out what was going on, the weight ontop of her reminded her that she'd fallen asleep in Mary Margaret's bed holding her, they must of shirted during their sleep, Mary Margaret was now ontop of the blonde, their legs tangled, the brunettes thigh, rubbing against Emma's aching centre.

A soft sound escape Mary Margaret's lips before the brunette shifted once more in her sleep, grinding her own core down against Emma's muscular thigh. Emma eased her arms from around Mary Margaret and slowly shifted her so they weren't stacked, but beside each other. Releasing a shuddering breath, Emma tried to sleep once more, but the ache between her legs was too much to ignore.

A stirring beside her made the blondes eyes slam shut in hopes that the brunette wasn't waking.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret whispered into the darkness, her voice sleep infected.

"Yeah?" Emma whispered back after a pregnant pause, her eyes blinking open once more.

"Will you help me forget him?" There was a hopefulness to the brunettes voice and Emma hesitantly nodded.

"How can I help?" The blonde asked and shifted to look at her friend.

"I..Need You." Mary Margaret breathed out and pressed her lips firmly to Emma's.

A little shock flowed through the woman before she responded, her hand coming up to cup the back of her roommates neck, the other resting on her waist to pull her on top once more, the kiss not breaking unless air was needed. "Are you sure?" Emma let out, her eyes searching for any form of wanting this to not happen on her friends face.

"Does it bother you?" Mary Margaret asked, leaning up on her hands to look down at Emma.

"No," Emma pulled her back in for a kiss, her hands sliding down the brunettes body, pushing the long pants off her friends body, over the soft curve of her ass, grasping at the flesh to pull her closer, Mary Margaret let out a low moan at Emma's touch.

Emma's hands had pushed Mary's pants down to her knees, and couldn't get them further, so she drew her feet up the bed, hooking them around her friends waist before flipping them quickly, the brunette letting out a surprised noise before their lips were crashed together once more.

The sheriff made quick work of the school teachers buttons on her pyjama top, her foot coming between Mary-Margaret's. Pushing down so her pants came off completely.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN/ this is turning out to be longer then a two shot, like I had originally planned it to be, review if you actually want to read more,**_

__**UnBeat'd, apologies for all mistakes.**__

* * *

><p>The next morning, Emma woke to the feeling of a body against hers, her mind raced with thoughts of the night before where she had exhausted her roommate, the teacher, with multiple orgasms. Slipping out of the bed quietly hoping to not wake the brunette, Emma made her way to the bathroom to get ready for her day and hopefully have breakfast before making her way to the station.<p>

* * *

><p>Sitting at one of the back tables, a newspaper in hand, half-finished Cocoa in front of her, Emma looked up at Mary Margaret walked in, clip-board in hand, talking loudly to gain everyone's attention, asking for volunteers for Miners Day in her booth, selling candles for the nuns.<p>

Leroy stepped over towards the door and Mary Margaret got a hopeful look and exchanged words with the Towns Drunk before stepping aside, her features crumbling, walking outside quickly.

Emma grabbed her keys and gloves, dropping money and the paper on the table she ran around the back of the diner and came up beside the teacher. "Hey." She nudged her shoulder gently.

"Hi, Emma." Mary sighed not looking up.

Emma frowned at her friends crushed mood and wrapped her arms around Mary Margaret's shoulders. "Come with me." Emma whispered into the brunettes ear before leading them to the station, locking the glass doors behind them so no one else could come inside and she lead her friend to her desk, setting Mary's stuff off to the side, Emma cleared a stack of paperwork off her desk and hoisted her roommate onto the, now cleared, surface. Emma sat at the chair in front of her and stroked her hands up and down Mary Margaret's thighs slowly.

"Tell me about Miners Day." Emma suggested, slowly undoing Mary Margaret's pants, pressing a kiss to her friends stomach.

"Emma..." Mary warned, but also had a hesitance to her tone.

"Relax." Emma whispered and stood, kissing her to distract her.

Emma's phone began ringing and the blonde sighed. "This will be continued." Emma insisted before answering the call, her hand slipping into the front of the brunettes pants, fingers slipping over damp panties, rubbing light patterns making Mary Margaret let out a small noise and shiver.

* * *

><p>Emma sighed, pushing a hand through her messy, wind tangled hair, fighting the urge to bark at Sidney for just ASSUMING that Mary Margaret was behind this just because there was motive. But Emma knew, boy did she know how good her roommates excuse was for not kidnapping or killing Kathryn.<p>

Emma went home at lunch time and dropped onto the couch face first. "God, why does everyone have to accuse her just cause they assume it was her, if only they knew how preoccupied Mary Margaret REALLY was last night." Emma smirked and pulled her phone out of her tight jeans pocket, calling her roommate.

"Come home, we can continue what I didn't get to finish in the station this morning." Emma said, not waiting for a reply she hung up.

Walking upstairs, Emma pulled her jacket and shirt off before kicking her boots off and slipping out of her jeans.

Not knowing there was someone hiding in Mary Margaret's bedroom. But Emma wasn't supposed to be home at this time of the day.

Emma didn't hear the front door shut behind the intruder, nor did she notice her roommates jewellery box missing.

* * *

><p>"Emma?" The school teacher called as she walked into the apartment, locking the door behind her.<p>

"My room, come on up." Emma replied, her voice sounded a little breathless, but the brunette didn't seem to notice as she slid her jacket off and set it and her keys off to the side before heading upstairs to the blondes room.

The sight that greeted her was mouth watering. Emma had cuffed her hands to the head of the bed, her ankles tied with some rope, a strap-on attached to her hips, standing and moving in time with Emma's steady breaths.

"

"Emma..." Mary Margaret licked her lips, looking the blonde over with a hungry gaze, she pulled her phone from her pocket and set it on the dresser beside Emma's phone, keys and badge, undressing herself before pressing a few kisses over the blondes body.

Straddling the blondes stomach, Emma let out a low moan at how wet Mary Margaret was. "Seeing you all tied up like this..." The brunette purred, scraping her nails down Emma's neck and taught abdominal muscles, making Emma's stomach quiver under her touch. "Makes me so wet," Mary Margaret's voice dropped a get octaves to a low husk, arousal showing all over her features.

Emmas eyes darkened, she licked her lips and looked the naked brunette over with a hazy smile, "I want you to do whatever you want to me, no holding back." Watching the way her roommate reacted to her words.

Mary Margaret raised herself up and gripped the strap-on guiding it into her heated core, a moan slipping from her lips.

Raising herself up again, she slammed her hips back down and bit her lip hard, her fingers digging into Emma's sides below her ribs as she rode the sex-toy till she couldn't no more.

Emma, despite having her ankles tied, she pulled as hard on the rope as she could and flattened her feet against the bed, raising her hips up to meet the brunettes each time, the toy rubbing against her clit in the most delicious way that had her almost at her climax, she pulled hard on the cuffs as she looked up at Mary Margaret.

They were both so close, the teacher couldn't handle this, she needed Emma's touch, was desperate for it, reaching over to the dressing table she swiped the keys off it without having to get off Emma and uncuffed her hands quickly, Emma rubbed at her wrists a little and grabbed a pair of scissors from her bedside drawer and sat up, the toy rubbing them both in the right places, she put her arms around the brunette, cutting the rope quickly before tossing the scissors to the floor and grabbing Mary Margaret's hips, all why keeping the toy inside the woman, Emma flipped them and thrust deep into her.

With a few harder, faster and deeper thrusts, both were calling each other's names as they came, Emma slowing her thrusts as they both rode out the waves of their high.

Emma gathered Mary Margaret into her arms and snuggled beside her, pressing gentle kisses over the brunettes face, neck and shoulders.

Emma pulled the harness off and dropped the strap-on onto her bedside table before turning to face her roommate. "You did look amazing tied up for me, Emma, but I love the feeling of your hands on me."

* * *

><p><p>

Please review, tell me if this is worth continuing.


	3. Chapter 3

_"You did look amazing tied up for me, Emma, but I love the feeling of your hands on me._

* * *

><p><em>"<em>The words sent Emma's mind into overdrive, she pressed her lips to Mary Margaret's and sat up, kneeling back onto her feet. "Hands and knees," the blonde ordered.

The school teacher gave no thought to the demand and she rolled onto her stomach before pushing herself up. "You like my hands on you, huh?" Emma grinned, gripping the brunettes hips tight as she pressed the plastic dick to her entrance. Mary Margaret's core was dripping and ready for more, just like she was.

"Yes." She said a little breathlessly. Emma's eyes darkened at the admission and she slammed her hips forward, making the brunette yelp, before pulling back till the tip was at her entrance once more, she brought a clawing hand off the brunettes hip, crescent-marks indented over the protruding bone, Emma lifted her hand and slapped it down hard onto Mary-Margaret's ass cheek, both their flesh stinging from impact as Emma thrust deep into her once more.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret moaned, her eyes slamming shut. "More." She choked out as she felt herself being filled by the strap-on.

"You like that?" Emma grinned, bringing her hand down again, a little harder and faster, enjoying the sound that Mary Margaret made. The teacher's moan came out with a small yelp in the middle of it, her body trying to jerk forward away from the pain, but Emma's other hand was gripping her hip tight, keeping her close. A few particularly hard and deep thrusts later and a stinging backside, Mary Margaret came, her whole body quaking from the intensity of it, she collapsed onto the bed, falling unconscious.

* * *

><p>When Mary Margaret came to, she felt strong arms around her, holding her close, a body spooning her from behind. "Emma?" The school teacher whispered.<p>

"Hey, you're awake." Emma smiled, sifting back a little so the brunette could turn and face her. "How you feeling?" She asked, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Amazing," Mary replied, a light blush tainting her cheeks. "How long was I asleep?"

"About ten minutes, give or take." Emma grinned, stroking a hand down and resting it on the red flesh of her ass, caressing it gently. "Are you okay?" She asked hopefully, worry tinting her tone.

"I'm fine Emma, please don't worry." She whispered, pressing a kiss to the blondes lips.

* * *

><p>They spent the rest of the afternoon wrapped in each other's arms, talking about everything and nothing at all.<p>

Their grumbling stomach's made them finally get up out of the blondes bed and head down to the kitchen.

Emma set about making them salad sandwiches as Mary Margaret made them coffee, Emma looked up from tossing the salad and smiled as she caught the brunette staring at her, a blush crossed both their cheeks as they realised their lack of clothing.

"I'm going to get some clothes on, maybe you should too, cause right now I don't think I can handle you being naked any longer and my own nakedness is only making me want you more." Emma smirked, leaning over to press a kiss to Mary Margaret's cheek before turning to head upstairs.

Grabbing Emma's wrist before she could leave, Mary Margaret smiled and pulled her back, connecting their lips, her free hand slipping between the blondes thighs, already feeling a wetness building at the apex, making Emma groan as she felt Mary Margaret's fingers stroke over her hardening clit.

"God, Mar." Emma whimpered, her hips rolling against the teachers hand.

A knock at the door had them jumping apart, Mary Margaret ran towards the bathroom making Emma huff and grab a random towel from the back of the couch, wrapping it around herself as if she'd just come from the shower. Walking over to the door Emma pulled it open, stepping back in shock as she saw Regina standing there.

"Is Miss. Blanchard here, Sheriff?"

"well, she lives here, so yes, she's just in the bathroom, is there a problem madam mayor?"

"So you're both here and not at your jobs." Regina rolled her eyes. "What on earth am I paying you for then?"

"Well, considering as when I walked in at lunch time, Mary Margaret was throwing her guts up, I thought I'd stay and tend to her, you know, cause I'm such a good friend and all."

"And you're in a towel.. Why?"

"Well, I was about to go for a shower cause she threw up on me, then she was sick again, and now I'm here having my time wasted by you. Is there a problem with me taking care of my friend, Regina?"

"I'm wondering why you've even come home for lunch, when my friend is clearly missing-" Regina started but Emma held her hand up cutting her off.

"I came _home_ because it's cheaper to get food from where you live then wasting money at the diner."

"Emma, is everything- Oh, Ms. Mills, what are you doing here?" Mary Margaret asked as she came from the bathroom in a robe.

"Wondering why neither of you aren't at work."

"We'll, as I've already told you, Regina, Mary Margaret was sick and I came home from work and found her sick, so I stayed to help out." Emma sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I'm starting to feel a little... Regina you better go, it's clearly contagious, and I don't want Henry getting sick, so if you stay you might get sick..."

Regina's lip curled in disgust and she stepped back towards the door.

"Oh god." Emma dry heaved, gagging a little before swallowing.

"Right, good day, feel better soon you two." Regina said before leaving quickly, Emma shut the door behind her and grinned innocently at Mary Margaret as she flicked the lock.

Mary Margaret went to speak but Emma frowned and held a hand to the brunettes lips to stop her speaking. "She's still there." Emma mouthed.

Mary Margaret caught on and nodded. "Emma, I'm going to make you some tea, you just lay down."

Emma pressed her lips to Mary Margaret's and smiled, pulling the tie of the robe undone, dropping to her knees, kissing the teachers thighs.


End file.
